


Caught Up.

by LoverOfCoffee



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfCoffee/pseuds/LoverOfCoffee
Summary: Trish is the one thing in Jessica's life that she treasured, she would do anything in her power to protect Trish, including surrendering to Kilgrave to protect her. Although that doesn't quite go to plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me, this is my first attempt at writing for Trishica, I adore the pair and saw that there weren't many fics for them and I thought I'd try out writing for them. This might be a little all over the place, but enjoy my fellow trishica shippers - xo

Trish's favourite thing about Jessica wasn't her powers, although she loved the fact that Jessica could basically fly - something she'd only dreamed she could do. No, her favourite thing about Jessica was that even when she pushed her away, she still cared, she was there for her if she needed her. Despite her attitude towards people, basically everyone else but her, Jessica cared for her more than anyone else on this planet it was obvious in the way she acted and Trish cared for Jessica more than most people as well. The brunette saved her, who knows how many years she'd have had to put up with her mother on her own without Jessica coming into her life, she might not have made it out without the brunette picking her up off of her feet and cleaning her wounds after another one of her mothers abusive attacks on her. She guessed that was one thing she should be thankful for her mother about, she'd taken in Jessica, she'd brought the girl into her life and that had brought them together. Trish pushed open her front door, arms full of groceries, heaving them through the door as she huffed moving fast towards the kitchen to haul them onto the counter and then heading back to close the front door. She'd had full cupboards a couple of days ago but a few visits from Jessica and her cupboard was practically bare. Sometimes Trish wondered how the girl was still so thin, she practically ate more than anyone else Trish knew.

She was mid-unpacking the groceries when their was a glimpse that caught the corner of her eye from the balcony, her eyes flickering towards her living room, popping her head around corner cautiously letting out a breath when she saw that it was only Jessica pacing on her balcony. She honestly didn't understand why the woman didn't just use the front door like everyone else. Trish weaved around her furniture and unlocked the balcony door, pushing it open lightly for Jessica, heading back to the kitchen to finish unpacking her food, she heard the heavy boots follow her into her kitchen Jessica appearing beside her taking in a rather large exhale making Trish stop unpacking; wondering if anything was wrong. But the moment the brunette reached for an apple from her fruit bowl, she just resumed her chore.

"I was wondering when you'd get back; it's freezing out there." Jessica muttered, dropping down on the stool, watching the blonde unpack the final bag at an impressive speed. Trish didn't even look up, but Jessica saw the blonde's eyebrow raise.

"Then maybe you should take the normal way to my apartment, it would be better for you if you did have to wait, you'd be in the warmth."

Jessica didn't respond, she liked flying to Trish's balcony, it was a lot quicker than waiting for the elevator to finally reach Trish's floor, and especially quicker than taking the stairs if the elevators on the brink. She swivelled in her chair, eyes scanning Trish's apartment, it was much better than hers, prettier, modern, it didn't look someone had just got beat the hell out of in there. Jessica found it peaceful staying there, she liked being close to the blonde, making sure she wasn't getting attacked like they had a few times before, Jessica was basically a target and Jessica being so close to Trish made the blonde a target now too so it was Jessica's main priority to be with Trish as much as she could. Plus Trish was the one human she could actually stand.

"Beat up anyone today?" Trish finally spoke up, a little smile on her lips as she asked, taking a seat beside the brunette whose eyes fell on her and she shrugged, swallowing the bite of apple she had in her mouth. Trish could smell a faint smell of alcohol, it meant Jessica had only had a drink or two, but Trish couldn't stand the musky ash smell that Jessica picked up from the bar, the smell making her wrinkle her nose.

"Only someone who deserved it, don't worry. They're still breathing." 

Trish grinned, "And will you be going out to take down some assholes tonight?" Trish had been the person to push her to help save people like the DareDevil from Hellskitchen had done, or like Batman. She thought Jessica would make a wonderful hero, she was already a hero in her eyes but she wanted the world to see the good that Jessica could do, plus she just loved the idea of a hero with superpowers and being able to save the day. If she was the one with the powers she'd be out doing all she could, alongside wearing a cute superhero outfit of course. Jessica had refused to wear one.

"I might whilst you sleep, just to keep you happy." It was true, she was only doing this to make Trish happy, it wasn't because she had this deep _need_ to save people, or being she felt a rush from doing it or adoring the thanks she got once she'd saved whoever it was. She was doing it because it made Trish's face light up like a Christmas tree when she told her what she'd done, she'd smile so brightly and her eyes danced with adoration that Jessica felt her stomach do somersaults just at the look on her face, her heart fluttering in her ribcage. Jessica wasn't oblivious to the fact that Trish wished she had the powers that Jessica had, she wanted to save the world too but Jessica was grateful Trish didn't have her powers, she didn't want Trish to have a life like hers. She drank excessively most days, to the point where she'd barely remember what occurred whilst she was drunk. She'd killed someone and that had haunted her. Jessica snapped back to reality, eyes moving back to the blonde who was beaming before her.

"I want to come along." The words made Jessica accidentally hold the apple a little too hard, the poor fruit crushing in her hand, the juice splatting everywhere Jessica simply putting it aside, shaking her head at Trish who was wiping herself down where the apple juice had hit her. Jessica pushed off of the stool heading into the living room, not wanting to carry this conversation on.

" _No_."

"Jessica, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." Which was also true seem as Trish had better fighting skills than she had just minus the super strength. But Jessica still shot her a glare, trying to get across to her that she wasn't going.

"I don't _care_ if you can handle yourself, some of these people have knifes or guns, or both! You're not coming, Trish." Jessica was only yelling because she cared, Trish was the one thing in her life that was actually good, she was the one thing that made Jessica get up in the morning, kind of literally seem as Trish woke her up in the mornings most days. Bringing her out there and the blonde getting hurt would hit Jessica hard and she knew it. Especially if Trish ended up in a body bag, she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Then we'll find a mild situation to stop, I don't want to be at the sideline, Jess. I want to help you out there, it's better if there are two of us." Trish managed to keep her voice at a calm level, not yelling like Jess, she'd always had more patience than Jessica.

"Nothing you can say will convince me to let you come along. It's too dangerous, you could get hurt and then what? Then I'm left with yet another person I love dead," Jessica hadn't meant to sound so upset, she was supposed to keep her walls up but it was too late now. "I'll be alone in this world all over again...I-I don't think I'd be able to handle it if it happened again, I can't lose you. You're not going."

Trish felt a pang in her chest, Jessica was never this open, she never showed this much emotion at once and Trish couldn't help but feel guilty, she knew the brunette had already lost more people than a normal person should have to lose in their lifetime. She could see the sadness glaze over Jessica's eyes making her just want to envelope her in a hug and just hold her close but she held back the urge, Jessica wasn't a hugger. It was rare Jessica brought up her family, she avoided the subject entirely and so did Trish, in fact Trish hadn't heard Jessica speak of them in near to three years, it was an uncharted subject.

"I won't go." Trish said, eyes flickering from Jessica to the floor several times watching as Jessica's shoulders loosened up, letting out a breath of relief as she looked to the floor. Jessica went to the kitchen, taking one of the water bottles from the packet Trish had brought earlier and paused at the backdoor, glancing over her shoulder at Trish the blonde watching her as she headed out. She knew Trish was upset about not being able to come along with her, but Trish was just the one person she couldn't risk.

"I'll be back later." Jessica told the blonde who gave her a short nod, averting her gaze from Jessica and sitting down on her couch, taking hold of the remote flicking on the TV and by the time she looked back to the door, Jessica was gone.

* * *

Jessica was exhausted by the time she'd got into Trish's building. She'd taken down at least ten men in one go, she'd only expected it to be two but then more piled out, all deciding to give it a go to take Jessica down but all of them ended up unconscious and sure she'd earned herself a few cuts and bruises but it was only expected. Right now she just wanted to drop down on the sofa and fall into a slumber that she didn't have to wake up from for another few hours at least, she'd taken Trish's advice from earlier, too tired to use her last remaining energy to fly to Trish's balcony - so she took the elevator. The hallway was empty when she stepped off of the elevator, Trish's place was at the end of the hall, one of the bigger rooms, but the hallway was long and Jessica was practically dragging herself at this point. But by the time she'd actually gotten to Trish's door she found it ajar,  Jessica felt her heart rate pick up, Trish had amazing security on this place how could someone just break in. Jessica had a horrible feeling, something in her gut that told her that she wasn't going to find Trish, or if she did it wouldn't be anything good.

Jessica carefully edged it open, she didn't call out to Trish, she knew better than that. If someone was still in there she'd need the element of surprise to take them out without a fight and she didn't need them grabbing Trish just because they heard Jessica's voice. She knew she had to be quiet. It was her best option. Jessica sucked in a breath as she moved as quietly as possible around the living room, no sign of Trish. Jessica felt her head go dizzy, if Trish wasn't here where would she be? Who would have taken her? How would she find her? Jessica had searched all of the rooms, even pushing Trish's clothes aside just in case someone had stuffed her in the closet but she was nowhere. Jessica dropped down on the edge of Trish's bed. She was gone. Trish was gone. Jessica's breath quickened, she wondered if this was what a panic attack felt like and if so she hated it, her chest felt tight and she was struggling to keep her mind straight. The adrenaline inside her waking her body up, not caring that all it needed right now was sleep. She couldn't sleep, not now, not until Trish was safe, until the blonde was back by her side. Trish's phone was the first thing she called, she wasn't expecting an answer and she leapt to her feet the second she got one.

" _Trish_? Thank god, I thought- _where_ _are_ _you_?" Jessica rushed, running a hand through her hair, letting out a relieved sigh but the minute she heard the voice on the other end of the phone, the relief simmered into nothing but a painful feeling in her gut. She wanted to throw up, this was impossible, he couldn't be there, he couldn't be on the phone, he couldn't be talking to her he was dead.

"Jessica, wonderful to hear your voice again! Sorry that Trish can't come to the phone right now, she's a little tied up... _get_ _it_..." He joked, Jessica felt a surge of anger rise, doing all she could to not clench the phone in her hand knowing it would smash to pieces. Who knows how long he could've had Trish? He could've been waiting for her to leave to break in and snatch her up or it could've been minutes before she returned. But either way she wanted Trish back.

"I don't know what kind of sick game this is but when I find you - and I will - I will make sure you never see the light of day again, you bastard!" Jessica hissed down the phone, moving over to the window to see if she had any luck spotting anything out of the blue that might give her any clue as to where she could find Trish but there was nothing. "I don't care about how you're alive right now, all I care about is her so if you even lay a single finger on her so help me god you'll wish you stayed dead."

"Now, now, why have you got to be so sinister? Can't I simply want your attention? Although lets be honest the last time she actually gave it to me you killed me...so you listen to me Jessica Jones...I'll give you the whereabouts of Trish, but you'll come with me the moment you realise her. It's an exchange really...Trish for you, you won't fight, you won't bring any help, anything that I feel is off. Then Trish slits her own throat." His instructions were simple enough and she'd oblige to them just so long as Trish survived. Jessica wanted to tear Kilgrave's head off, she wanted to burn his body and bury him six feet underground just to make sure he stayed dead this time, but she'd heard his words, one slight wrong movement from her and Trish dies.

"Whatever, just tell me where she is. I'd better not find a single scratch on her, is that understood?" Jessica growled angrily, she knew how sly Kilgrave could be. But she knew if she found even the faintest of marks on Trish that she'd never seen before she'd find someway to kill him on the stop quick enough so that Trish could snap out of her mind control and before herself again.

"Wonderful, I shall send the co-ordinates now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you want to follow me on tumblr its @trishicaftw enjoy the new chapter, apologies for it taking a while, I've been busy with college.

Jessicca had followed the co-ordinates exactly as they were written. Her mind wandered to Trish, just the thought of Kilgrave harming Trish made her stomach feel like it was being torn from her body. Kilgrave didn't care if Trish was alive or dead, to him she was just another toy in his game, all he knew was that Trish was the one thing he could use to make Jessica do as he asks.

She rolled her eyes at the cliche warehouse that Kilgrave had led her too, she gathered he'd seen it off of some movie somewhere and used his powers to get away with using it to hold a hostage. Jessica just wanted to rip the warehouse from where it stood and toss it aside so that she didn't have to search aimlessly in the facility for her friend, but she imagined all of the paperwork she'd have to do at the police station if she got caught and she decided it was best not to do what her mind was telling her to do. She was here to find Trish, somehow trick Kilgrave and kill that son of a bitch to finally get rid of him. Though that seemed easier said than done when she walked into the warehouse, everything empty except the pillars and beams supporting the structure and then the single chair in the middle of the warehouse, it was the first thing Jessica's eyes fell on, darting towards it immediately when she saw Trish, she was tugging at the ropes at the sight of Jessica, her voice muffled from the gag in her mouth but the fear evident in her eyes.

"Hold on, I'll get you out of here, I promise." She whispered to Trish when she reached her, wrapping her fingers around the rope that were keeping Trish's hands bound together. It tore apart as though she was simply breaking a twig, the rope falling to the floor and Trish rubbed her wrists, her hands aching from the position they were forced to be in. Jessica removed the ropes tied strongly around her legs, the gag already hanging loosely around Trish's neck where she'd removed it.

"Jess you can't be he-"

"What a beautiful rescue," A gravelly Scottish voice rung out around the warehouse, his voice bouncing off of the walls making it hard for them to see where it came from. Trish was already on her feet, body close to Jessica, nervously brushing the brunettes hand for strength.

Months ago she was saying how she wasn't afraid of him, how he could never control her, how she'd hurt him for hurting Jessica. That last one still stood, she wanted revenge, he was tearing up their lives all over again. Trish rarely saw Jessica afraid, she didn't even jump when she watched horror movies, the girl just didn't scare easily. But the fear was always there in her eyes when it came to Kilgrave, she knew his powers, his ability to take over minds and get what he wanted. What he could do at a simple command. He was dangerous and Trish knew the subtle little brush of hands didn't just assure her that Jessica was there with her, it assured Jessica that Trish was right by her side.

"Shame I'm going to have to split you two apart, you're so inseparable these days. But, that comes to an end this very evening, I will finally have what I desire and Trish you can go back to your silly radio show," Kilgrave had stepped out of the shadows now, a grin on his face as the women glared at him and if looks really could kill, he'd be dead for a second time. "Although I'd advice you not to piss off anyone else, Jessica won't be there to defend you next time."

" _Screw you_!" Trish spat, taking a step towards him, anger bubbling inside her over-powering her fear but Jessica extended an arm, blocking Trish from moving any closer to Kilgrave. It would only take a word and Trish could end up back in his clutches and Jessica had a feeling he wouldn't spare her a third time.

"You have me, now let her go home." Jessica just needed Trish to be out of mind control distance and then she'd make her move but the blonde beside her seemed to have other ideas, pushing Jessica's arm out of her way and glaring into Jessica brown eyes, Jessica felt guilty when she saw sadness lingering in them but she kept her face cold. She couldn't show any emotion right now.

"I am not leaving you, we can take down this asshole! I'm not going to let you just give him what he wants, you've left me once already, I'm staying with yo-"

"Shut up!" At the command Trish went still, all emotion draining from her face, mouth that was agape now closed, just staring blankly at Jess. Jessica felt a cold shiver down her spine at the sight, Trish was like a robot, completely at his will, it made her feel sick. "Go back to your apartment."

With that Trish left, not a word to Jessica, not a glance to anything but a simple turn to the door in the distance and she was gone. The echo of her boots sounding throughout the small warehouse, Jessica was partially relieved to have Trish gone, it meant in ten to fifteen minutes the blonde would arrive at her apartment far enough away so that she could take a swing at Kilgrave and leave herself, get them out of there before he came back. There was no way she would stay with him, he was a psychopath. Kilgrave kept his gaze on Jessica, he was giving her the same look of desire as he'd given her the first time he'd saw her and it made her want to throw up, he destroyed her life, controlled her, used Trish against her. She'd kill him again in a heartbeat if she knew a way to keep him dead.

"Now, we don't want to miss our ride, the boats waiting out front. I hired it just for us." Kilgrave said as though this was just a planned holiday, Jessica was counting down the minutes until she could take her que and knock him out, or at least punch him hard enough to actually kill him. She scoffed, changing Kilgrave's expression, he looked furious at her reaction.

"What the hell is it with you and boats? Is that a kink for you or something?" Jessica smirked at how she got under his skin, the man doing his best not to snap at her. She knew he wanted to control her, she could see it in the slight twitch of his hand as he looked at her. Forcing down the urge.

"Just get on the boat, Jessica. Must you have an opinion on everything." He grumbled, starting to head towards the door, glancing over his shoulder in annoyance when he realised she wasn't following. "We had a deal, I change it right now and little Patsy will be the one taking the little boat trip."

Jessica sighed, rolling her eyes at his threats, hiding the fear and moving to walk beside him as he waited. Jessica stuffed her hands in her leather jacket, eyes on the floor not once flickering to look at Kilgrave as he looked at her, she wasn't doing this willingly, she'd much rather be doing anything else like sleeping...or eating chips on the couch. But if this was going to keep Trish out of it, she would do it. Kilgrave tried to spark casual conversation for a moment but after Jessica's blunt answers he quickly got fed up and commanded her to talk to him as though she was madly in love with him. If this was a year ago she'd have followed his order but she'd learned how to ignore him, she let out a harsh laugh hoping it offended him.

"How are you doing that? You can't simply _ignore_ my commands, I control minds!" He breathed out in frustration. Jessica didn't answer him, she wasn't going to tell him there was a loophole when someone you care about is in danger. "Though I suppose that's what I like about you, you're powerful like me, you persevere, the place we're heading is perfect, I love it so gathered you would too."

Jessica wished time would pass quickly, the boat was near and she was pretty sure it was hardly five minutes, she'd have to put up with Kilgrave's babbling adoration for her for a little longer. Jessica quickly noticed the two bouncer looking guys on the boat, Kilgrave must've anticipated she'd resist, although she wasn't sure what he could achieve with only two men, she'd already taken down ten tonight, another two was nothing and Kilgrave along with them, she should be getting a medal.

"It was quick a move you pulled."

Jessica looked to him with a frown. "What?"

"Telling Trish you loved her then snapping my neck, sneaky, I wasn't expecting it." Kilgrave said, his voice was calm as though she'd simply broken a vase. Jessica shifted nervously on the platform of the boat, the bouncers eyes on her as though they were ready to pounce. Something was off but she didn't think about it to much, her attention returning to Kilgrave, giving him a shrug.

"It was your own fault."

He didn't seem to like her response, his fists clenched at his sides, eyebrows knitted together in anger. " _My fault?!_ "

"You threatened Trish, you've killed so many people because of your ability to manipulate peoples minds, you take away their choice. You used me, so yeah, me snapping your neck without a second thought was your own fault."

Kilgrave sucked in a breath, body trembling with anger. "I killed some of those people to get to you, clearly it didn't work. I threatened Trish because that useless blonde is the only thing you seem to care about, I did it all for you."

Jessica flared up in anger now, furious that he was pinning all of whoever he'd killed on her, she was positive that soon enough she'd end up punching a hole in the boat just so it sunk and took them down with it. She was a pretty good swimmer but she had an inking feeling that Kilgrave wasn't, as much as he loved boats. The bouncers on the other hand, she'd probably have to knock them out.

"Don't you fucking dare pin all of that shit on me! It was your decision to make, yours and yours only. Haven't you even thought that I hate you? The thought of what you do to people makes me sick, you're sick!" She snapped, making a move to hit him but he ducked obviously expecting it. They'd already left the dock meaning she couldn't head back now unless she swam or turned this boat around herself. Kilgrave was swift for his height, moving in a couple movements behind his bodyguards.

"I knew you'd pull a stunt like this, grab her!" With his command his men moved forward and Jessica's eyes widened, they were more intimidating when they were approaching heading straight for her, she pulled out her fists ready for a fight, wanting to keep her punches light knowing the effect if they were heavy. Trish had taught her a couple of moves of her fighting skills, Jessica using those moves on the bodyguards, taking one down quick and easy and then going for the other, Jessica could hear Kilgrave yelling something over them but she was too focused to care what he was saying. It was only until the bouncer dropped to the floor after one of her punches that she took notice of him. Slightly out of breath, but she charged towards him the second she gathered some energy. Kilgrave looked alarmed now, leaning on the railing slipping out of her path as she ran for him. Jessica knew he wouldn't jump into the water, so she slowed to walk instead.

"How did you come back to life?!" Jessica yelled over the sloshing of the water in the night glow that shimmered onto the water. Kilgrave came to a stop, pausing from running to her and letting a laugh escape as he turned back to face her throwing his hands in the air as though he was delusional, which clearly he was.

"What makes you think I would tell you such a thing? You can hit me as hard as you please but I can't die by your hand, Jessica. I've made sure of it and no one else can kill me, even if they try, once simple command of stop, and I'm safe." Jessica was trying to understand what he meant, his words made sense, she'd killed him but he'd came back alive. But if he wasn't lying then there was no way he could die, because he was right, he could control whomever's mind he pleases, except hers now. Kilgrave edged a little closer to Jessica, a grin on his face, something evil twinkling in his eye. "Trish isn't safe."

Jessica's fury melted into something else, her face turning pale at his words. "W-what the hell are you talking about?"

Kilgrave kept smiling, giving a light shrug. "You didn't think I wouldn't expect you to lash out at some point, want to kill me for a second time for capturing your precious Patsy. I sent someone to wait for her at her apartment, someone who I'm absolutely certain can take her down the moment she walks through that door."

Jessica felt sick, her heart dropping into her stomach at his words, her mouth gaping open as she pictured some large muscled guy grabbing Trish as soon as she came through her door, the blonde not expecting a thing. Jessica extended a hand to grip the railing, needing to take a breath as a wave of nausea hit her. Trish. Her Trish. Right at this very moment she could be walking through her door too her death. Tears burned in Jessica's eyes, trying to focus her emotions to anger so she could beat the life out of Kilgrave over and over again she she needed too.

"I'll kill you, I'll keep killing you until you stay dead do you fucking hear me!" Jessica tried to sound angry, she tried to scare Kilgrave but her voice broke and she shook not only with anger but because she was crying. Kilgrave seemed rather amused by her reaction.

"You can try, but like I said I can't die by you han-"

Jessica jumped at the ringing sound that filled her ears as two gunshots rang out, Kilgrave who was being  smug before her seconds ago, frozen looking at her as he let out a croaky groan, his body collapsing to the floor a thump sounding as his body hit the floor. The boat suddenly came to a stop, whoever Kilgrave had commanded to drive the boat, snapping out of it. Jessica looked from Kilgrave's body, lifting her head to see who'd fired the shots. Trish was stood before her, gun still aimed where Kilgrave, the blonde's face filled with all sorts of emotions her breathing uneven as she stared at Kilgrave's body. She only looked up when she heard a choked cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Trish could even process it, her gun was pushed out of the way as Jessica wrapped her arms around her neck. Trish's eyebrows rose, Jessica never initiated a hug, it just wasn't her thing, she lowered her gun, sticking it back in the band of her jeans and held Jessica back feeling the girl tremble. Trish had heard what Kilgrave had said, that if she'd gone home she'd be dead right now but Jessica wasn't the only one to over power Kilgrave, he wasn't just going to let Jessica give herself up for her and when she saw the boat sat on the port she knew it was his. There was no hesitance as she slipped onto the boat, ducking under deck, she'd go with them or take him out herself. Jessica clung to Trish as though the blonde was just a figure of her imagination, Jessica's face buried in Trish's neck, it tickled a little but Trish brushed it off and held her friend, holding Jessica would seem like something weird for other people, the thought of her actually getting to hug Jessica without getting a bone broke amazed people. They didn't think she could be soft like this.

"I thought you were about to be killed, I thought I'd lost you." Jessica's voice was broken, not sarcastic or snarky like usual, it was soft, fragile something she only used when Trish was around. Trish tilted her head on Jessica's shoulder a little smile on her lips.

"I would be if I'd followed his orders, thankfully breaking out of a trance is easier than I thought...but we are going to have to deal with that guy in my apartment," Trish muttered, picturing a big guy just waiting around impatiently or now coming out of the trance and being in a random apartment. Trish continued. "And I'm going to have to fill out paperwork for killing him...they won't believe we've killed him a second time."

Jessica pulled out of the hug, wiping her nose with the back of her hand Trish's face softening when she saw Jessica's puffy eyes, wanting to embrace her once again but she glanced over Jessica's shoulder to the body sprawled on the floor and cringed. Jessica followed her gaze, a smile coming across her lips at finally being rid of him, she thought she'd be stuck with him until he finally gave up and killed her.

"Say I did it, you don't want that on your record." Jessica offered, she didn't want Trish to get in trouble even if she did do everyone a favour and kill someone who could have caused so much more deaths and damage in the world. Trish shook her head though, glancing over her shoulder at the confused old man that had been driving the boat then back to Jessica.

"No, just so long as it doesn't get spread around as a bad thing that I killed a murderer, then I'll be fine. Besides I don't regret killing him, he would've killed you if I hadn't shot him...although you looked as though you were going to tear his neck out." Trish giggled, moving to the railing to look out at the water, Jessica stepping over his body to stand by her side. 

"I was going to, but you got there first. Good aim by the way, you been practicing?"

Trish straightened up proudly and beamed, "I've had to do something whilst your off saving the world. Is your face okay? I noticed it when you came into the warehouse."

Jessica smiled at the blondes concern and gave her a light nod, bowing her head to look at her hands that rested on the railing, she wanted to edge her hand a little closer to Trish's so that they were touching but she shook the thought out of her hand, thinking Trish would think it was weird and pull away. "I took a few hits, these men wanted to have a try at taking me down, so I showed them I could kick all ten of their asses."

Trish bumped Jessica's shoulder playfully, shooting Jessica a fond smile. "I bet you enjoyed it."

"More than you know." Jessica chuckled, sighing as she turned back to the body finding the terrified boat driver stood over the body looking as pale as a ghost. "We're going to have to talk to him."

Trish nodded, stepping forward seem as she was the one that was good with people. She placed a hand on the mans shoulder and he jumped away from her, eyes wide and fists up, anger washing over his face. "Don't touch me! I'm calling the p-police, I don't know what the hell is going on here but your going down lady!"

Trish rolled her eyes at his response but Jessica snarled at the old man, his white hair standing up as though he'd just been jostled around but Jessica wasn't ever one to fear being cruel to elderly people who were rude. "Threaten my friend like that again and you'll end up just like those bouncers over there, we're about to call the police now, he's a killer and you should be thanking her for saving your ass!"

The man winced at the volume of Jessica's voice, Trish glancing over at her not exactly surprised that Jessica was standing up for her, it was a regular thing between the two nowadays. Trish just wanted to get back home and curl up on the couch and watch a movie, but she knew it would be a couple hours before she'd be able to do that, she could already see how exhausted Jessica was, her stance framed in a way that indicated she just wanted to close her eyes for a moment. Trish sighed not wanting to get into an argument, they were all tired.

"Sir, if you wouldn't mind taking us back to that port back there we'll call the police as soon as we're on shore, I promise." Trish spoke in a calming voice, something she usually used on Jessica when she wanted her to come with her to some meeting or fancy dinner. The old man looked to her, hesitance in his expression as he looked between the two women.

"How do I know you won't kill me?" 

Jessica groaned at how long it was taking for him to make a decision. "I'm Jessica Jones, have you heard of me?"

The mans face faltered and that gave Jessica her answer, he didn't carry on questioning them he took a sharp turn and scurried back to the wheel. Jessica ran a hand through her hair letting out an exasperated breath, dropping down on a crate that was just lying around. Trish came to her side placing a comforting hand on her shoulder before dialling Hogarths number, she knew they may or may not need a lawyer when they report this. 

* * *

Three hours. That was how long they had to be at the station, they'd both had to take a statement, fill out paperwork as to why and how everything happened. They also had to tell them that it had been Kilgrave, which the officers simply laughed at giving Jessica the urge to punch them, but she held back and explained in the only way the officers might understand is that he'd faked being dead the previous time. That seemed to work, Hogarth had told them to just tell the truth which was simple although Jessica found herself hesitating whether or not to say that it was Trish who'd shot him, this could go completely wrong and Trish could be caught in the cross-fire all over again. But she knew Trish would only scold her if she didn't tell the truth, Hogarth along with her, so she told them how it was. Kilgrave was just some deranged psychopath.

Once they'd finally been released from the station Hogarth had been the one to offer them a ride home, she could probably tell they'd had a rough night beside Jessica was sober, she had been for hours and that was something that rarely happened. Jessica didn't speak much on the ride back, sitting in silence in the back as Trish chattered with Hogarth in the front, though she'd occasionally gaze into the mirror to check on Jessica, noticing the lack of sarcastic comments. It had been an emotional night, Trish couldn't imagine what must've been going through Jess's mind right now, trapped in her thoughts. It was only when they'd thanked Hogarth and headed inside - half expecting to find some buff guy ready to kill Trish but instead they found the front door ajar, clearly the man had left probably terrified as to why he was in some random rich persons apartment. Trish noted to check for missing items in the morning - Jess finally spoke up, her voice drained and eyes drooping wanting to close them.

"Can I sleep in with you tonight?" Just Jessica's tone made Trish's heart melt, a warm smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she gave Jessica a little nod, she couldn't help but notice how relieved Jessica was at her answer, only making her smile brighter.

"Of course, you can just borrow some of my pyjamas tonight." Trish shrugged off her jacket hanging it on the coat hanger, taking Jessica's too before they headed towards the bedroom, Trish sliding the doors shut behind them her own exhaustion hitting over her. It was four in the morning, she'd have to be up in a few hours, the thought making her want to just switch off her alarm and not have a care in the world for once, but it wasn't that simple when you were  scheduled to be on air early in the morning.

Trish felt her mouth dry when she saw Jessica lazily tug off her top, leaving herself in her bra as she reached for the pyjamas she'd pulled out at some point. Trish felt a shiver run down her spine at the thought of getting to be so close to Jessica tonight, they hadn't shared a bed in years, she could remember the nervousness she used to feel when Jessica would climb into bed next to her - probably whilst complaining about something - and she'd just face Trish and smile sweetly until eventually she fell asleep. Trish's heart raced at the memory, clearing her throat and turning away so she could change herself. She couldn't remember _not_ feeling this way about Jessica. The brunette had been on her mind since the day she arrived at her home, a broken teenage girl, just like herself taking her heart by surprise. Jessica had always been her everything, even when they first met, she cared for her the way no one else ever had. She saw the real Trish, not the showbiz child actress that everyone else saw.

"Come on Trish, what's taking you so long?" Jessica mumbled, Trish turned quickly slipping on her bottoms her cheeks burning pick when she saw Jessica glance her up and down before whining again. "Turn off the light and get in bed, I'm falling asleep."

Trish shuffled to the light switch the dim early morning light breaking through the little cracks in her blind but it was just about dark enough for them to fall asleep. Trish slipped under the covers, goosebumps rising on her arms at the chill that came from the sheets which had been in cool air since she left the bed yesterday morning. Jessica smiled softly at her as she turned to face her, Trish treasured moments like this, a smile came so rare from Jessica. Trish smiled shyly back, her heart thudding in her chest and she prayed that Jessica couldn't hear.

"I was really scared today." Jessica admitted, casting her eyes down as she did every time she got on the subject of emotions. "Really scared when I couldn't find you in the apartment, scared when I heard Kilgrave was back and that he'd taken you, afraid when he came out of the shadows like a goddamn devil...and I was absolutely petrified when he'd said _you_ weren't safe."

Trish stayed quiet, wondering whether she should say anything or let Jessica continue but the woman seemed to have read her mind and carried on,

"It was horrible hearing about my family, it was one of the worst moments of my life. I still remember the feeling. B-but nothing compares to the feeling I felt tonight, that feeling that eats away at you, that feels like some has just ripped your heart from your chest and tossed it on the floor before crushing it. Like I was trapped in a closed space and the oxygen was running low. Nothing compared to that feeling when he told me you were probably already dead...Trish?..."

Trish swiped a tear that had rolled down her cheek at some point and sniffed, "Yeah?"

"You're the one good thing in my life, the most important a-and losing you...well it's not an option, ok? Because I don't say it often...and I've only said it once in person, but I love you..."

Trish gave her a watery smile letting out a croaky laugh, she wasn't sure if this was a confession of love from Jessica, she was pretty sure if it was it was probably the only one she'd get, but she just knew that it meant the whole world to her. "I love you, too."

Jessica smirked at that, her brown eyes finally coming back up to meet Trish's blue ones. "I know."

Trish knew that in the morning Jessica would act as though none of it had happened, like she'd never said any of those sweet, genuinely loving words to her, it was just who Jessica was. She usually drunk her emotions away or simply ignored them, but tonight she'd let all of her walls fall down and it made Trish feeling special to be the only one Jessica showed it too. It wasn't even two minutes before Trish heard faint snores coming from the brunette facing her, her eyes shut, finally relaxed and falling into what she hoped was a nice dream for once. It didn't take Trish too long to fall asleep after, listening to Jessica's even breathing, she liked knowing Jessica was so close. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this chapter is so short! I had to write up a quick one before I headed out, enjoy, next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow or if I'm feeling like writing some more, some time tonight! - xo

Jessica woke feeling a slight chill run over her body, noticing the absence of Trish when she woke groaning as she missed the additional warmth she'd woken sometime after she'd fallen asleep and shifted closer to Trish for extra warmth. But the chill was back and Jessica eventually scrambled out of bed to find her clothes she'd tossed aside the night before, only now they weren't in a heap on the floor but neatly folded on the end of the bed, freshly washed, Jessica smiled as she slipped them on, it felt weird not waking up with a hangover, it had been so long since she'd not woken with one and it felt oddly nice. Jess's eyes flickered to the clock as she grabbed her jacket, pulling it on, she almost choked on her own saliva. It was only ten in the morning, she hadn't been awake this early in a long time, Trish had only left an hour ago, meaning she'd be on air for another hour or so Jessica wondered if she'd be able to go to her building and pop in, it wouldn't be impossible. Jessica decided she'd pay Trish a visit before heading back to her place where she'd no undoubtedly find Malcolm.

Jessica went into a small cafe she'd spotted on the way over to Trish's work, ordering her own coffee and Trish's usual order deciding she'd grab a little breakfast for the two as well and hurrying out of the shop. You'd be surprised at how many people listen to Trish Talk as they go about their day, Jessica heard it several times on her way over, smiling at the blondes familiar voice offering people advice. She remembered what she told Trish last night, she remembered the way her heart felt like it was bursting out of his chest when Trish told her she loved her too. Usually she kept her emotions under raps, preferring to ignore them than actually talking about them but yesterday had been such a long night and she'd felt like she'd almost lost Trish and she found herself telling Trish what was on her mind, and how much the blonde meant to her. It made her nervous to think about, that she'd made herself vulnerable let herself take down all of her walls for Trish. So she wouldn't mention it, it would only make her flustered and act like a babbling mess.

Jessica noted all of the chaos that was going on when she walked into the building, news reporters here and there, fans of Trish Talk begging the reception to let them just say hi to Trish. Jessica paused a moment, unsure of whether to just slip past it all and just go on ahead upstairs, she knew where Trish's recording room would be anyway but just as she was about to move towards the elevators a man slipped in front of her microphone in hand, she frowned almost immediately just wanting to take the bagels and coffee up to Trish.

"Jessica Jones, it's you," The vague words made Jessica sigh, trying to weave around the guy before yet another reporter slipped into her view.

"Look I'm trying to get upstairs so if you don't mind moving, that would be nice." Jessica told the woman holding out a different microphone, a smile on her face as she looked at Jessica. These moments she wished people were still afraid of her. 

"What do you think of this Purple Man scandal? Are you and Trish Walker involved in anyway? How long have you and Trish known each other, has she always known about your abilities?" The reporter shot fired the questions and Jessica suddenly felt a wave of confusion, why were they so interested in her and Trish all of a sudden. She shook her head at the reporter, swerving past the woman. "Rumour has it Trish was seen in the police station last night with you, have you been including her in your fight to help the city?"

Jessica turned at the womans words, the other reporters huddled around the woman, microphones held out intrigued to hear her response to that too, Jessica froze, she didn't want Trish to have to be bothered with all this press. She headed back towards the microphone and sighed once more, "I wish the one in the police station last night, I called Trish to pick me up so the rumours are a lie and what do I think of the Purple Man scandal? Let's just say I'm glad it's over so if you don't mind, I'm leaving now and if I come down here with Trish later and you start bothering her I won't be as nice."

Jessica didn't bother to listen to the mumbled responses, she was just worrying that the coffee would get to cold but luckily when she looked down at it, steaming was still leaving the cup.

* * *

Reaching Trish's floor you'd think someone had gathered all of the tension in the world and crammed it all into this one floor, something felt off as though a horrible boss just came onto the floor and ruined all of their fun but Jessica just headed straight for where she'd find Trish, pushing open the door with her back seem as her hands were full. Trish's audio assistant paused from her job to see who'd entered and frowned.

"You not supposed to be in here, Jessica." The annoyance was clear in her tone and Jessica knew why, the girl had hated that Jessica was back by Trish's side, she'd always suck up to Trish try to do everything for the blonde even when it was unnecessary, of course she did it all because she wanted to be Trish's main friend which Jessica always frowned upon but she didn't bother competing, she didn't need to. Jessica shrugged at the girl.

"I wasn't supposed to be in here last time but I was, your point is..."

"My point is I can call security." The girl glared but Jessica just arched a brow in amusement.

"Trish would just send them back downstairs, now I'm here to see Trish so," Jessica walked through the second door leading into the recording studio, Trish had already seen her through the glass and smiled mid through a conversation with her viewer as Jessica sat in the spare seat beside Trish. She passed one of the bags of bagels to Trish along with her coffee, careful not to put it anywhere where Trish might accidentally spill it and then cut off the radio show. That would cause havoc everywhere. Trish mouthed a thank you when the viewer responded to her words and Jessica shrugged it off like it was no big deal. Happy to finally be able to dive into some food and drink, it felt like she hadn't eaten since early morning yesterday.

"And how is it you think Jessica Jones is helping the city? A lot of people think of her in a bad way, she had a short temper, she tends to take people down by injuring them first and it's said she's known to drink. But yet you support her." Whoever was on the line asked, Jessica paused halfway through her bagel meeting Trish's eyes who were already on her. Jessica was wondering what everyones problem was today, it was all about her and Trish wherever she went. But Trish didn't seem to mind, she smiled closing her hands around her coffee cup to soak up the warmth.

"I've been getting that question a lot lately and all I have to say is yeah, she drinks a little but so do I, so do thousands of others. It helps take are mind off of things for a little while and I personally know what Jessica has had to go through and I...I think it's incredible she's still got a warm heart, so she deserves a drink. And as for the injuring thing, thugs and bad people in this city challenge that, they don't believe she could hurt them simply because she's a woman and I think the fact that she just knocks them out rather than beating them until they can't get up is honourable. So I will always support her, she's my hero and I have no doubt that she's probably a hero of many people out there. She's making this city better and I think we should be praising her for it."

Jessica felt her heart swell with love as Trish looked at her, the blonde glancing away for a split second to take a sip of her coffee and Jessica reached out for the microphone, pulling it towards her making Trish's eyes wide, Jessica always refused to be on air with her.

"As cheesy as it sounds, you're my hero too." Jessica watched as Trish's face lit up like a Christmas tree, her cheeks flushing red and her eyes moving to the bagel in front of her as Jessica pushed the microphone back to Trish just as the caller responded.

"Holy shit! Jessica Jones is there, I love what you do so much, man. I wish I had your abilities!" The caller exclaimed in excitement, Jessica had never had such a compliment from a random stranger so she leaned back over to Trish so she was near the mic.

"I guess it's pretty cool." Trish beamed at her, thrilled Jessica was getting in touch with society like Trish had wanted giving her a quick side hug whilst she was close almost pulling the brunette off of her chair.

"Thanks for the coffee and bagel." She whispered quickly before releasing her and going back to the show, "Thank you for calling in, we'll have to go to the next caller, have a good day." With that the man was gone and Jessica returned to eating the rest of her bagel, letting Trish get on with her talk show her name popped up every now and then through the next few callers, most saying that they were grateful for Jessica's help but Jessica didn't take over the microphone, she let Trish get on with her job. Unlike the blonde she'd prefer not to have to communicate with hundreds of people a day, just Trish or Malcolm was enough people for her. And Luke on the odd occasion but she hadn't heard from him in months. When Trish finally finished the show Jessica got to her feet, tossing her cup into the bin as Trish finished off her own.

"I'm gonna head back to my place, I just popped by to give you breakfast I figured you hadn't had any." Jessica shrugged, Trish standing now too, headphones still over her ears, so she pushed them off.

" _Oh_...will you be staying at yours tonight then?" The sadness in her tone was evident and Jessica smiled, Trish wanted her to stay over again. "I just want to know in case you plan to raid my cupboards again." The chuckle was contagious and Jessica let a little laugh slip too.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be over later. Just don't make that horrible stew stuff you always want to make, it's disgusting."

Trish pretended to be offended but she just playfully punched Jessica and nodded, "Fine, no stew, how about spaghetti? You used to love that."

Jessica smirked, she liked that option. "I still do, spaghetti it is and don't forget the meatballs." Jessica smiled as she headed for the door Trish smiling after her, rolling her eyes playfully.

"I won't. See you later and try not to get into any bar fights before then." Jessica paused at the door with a small grin to Trish's words remembering she hadn't even had a drink yet and gave her a quick wink.

"I'll do my best but I can't promise the people at the bar won't be asses." With that Jessica let the door close behind her, gave no notice of the audio assistants glaring and headed downstairs expecting to find some lingering reporters but it seemed they'd taken her threat seriously and scattered after she went upstairs, thank god. Jessica just wanted to get back and see what case Malcolm has found her and if it wasn't interesting their was a big chance she wasn't going to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica found Malcolm mid-phone call when she opened her apartment door, the man perched at her desk phone to his ear talking about some case that sounded boring, she'd hoped he hadn't given her a list of people with stupid stories that she could find explanations too in a millisecond. Malcolm smiled brightly as she entered, clearly glad to see her and a little hint of worry on his face which Jessica knew was because he was scared she'd be angry that he was in her apartment but nowadays she was barely in it, so she didn't mind, plus he was finding her cases so she couldn't argue. Jessica tossed her jacket on her bed, it looked exactly how it was the last time she slept in it - a few days ago - her blanket a crumbled mess and her pillows lopsided. She knew her place was a dump, it was cheap and in a relatively dangerous place meaning it was likely someone was killed in this apartment before Jessica rented it. But since she moved back into the city it was the only thing she could afford, so she took it. Malcolm muttered a few more words and then placed the phone back down and rising to his feet to greet Jessica who'd already found a bottle of vodka she'd left and downed its remains it was bittersweet in her mouth, familiar and something she'd found comfort in all that time she'd spent without Trish and trying to fix herself again. Jessica glanced down at the bottle in her hand and felt a little ashamed, she did drink a lot...it was something she rather enjoyed and she knew people frown upon it. But Trish's words floated in the back of her mind, _She deserves a drink_.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Malcolm asked, causing Jessica to look up placing the bottle on her bedside table. 

"No, I uh, I'm going back to Trish's after I've looked through a case or two." Jessica informed him, he cocked his head to a side, looking at her in confusion.

"What's it like? I mean, she's rich so it must be pretty dope. I bet the beds soft, her TV is huge and her kitchen is great." Jessica narrowed her eyes at his very accurate description. It was like he'd been there, she eventually rolled her eyes at his interest. "Is she nice? People say she's nice, you've known her for years haven't you?"

"It's exactly how you described, and the kitchen is great, Trish even buys some food she hates but I love especially for me, now is that all the apartment questions down? Because Trish is amazing, now let's get on with the cases." Jessica hated talking about her and Trish with other people, she liked to keep their friendship between the two of them to herself. It was usually the happy part of her life, one to loved to remember unlike every other aspect of her life. Her and Trish carried a dark past, what with Trish's past of domestic abuse, Trish's loss of her parents, drinking and powers. It only made them closer though because it was something that only they knew about, they rarely shared their dark past, not even with those closest, it was just easier to keep it between them both. They sought comfort in one another if they ever wanted to talk about it.

"Oh yeah, right okay, so whilst you've been gone we've gotten a lot of phone calls, most just to compliment you or to complain about you and the rest cases," Malcolm started, "Many of them were ones I knew you glance at them toss aside so I put them in a pile and put the other ones to one side, there are three."

Malcolm rushed out of her room to her bed, and ran to her desk to collect up three little pieces of paper he'd scrawled notes on. He held them out so that he could read them out to her.

"Suzie Shaw, she called with a problem, she's noticed how every week or so another child from her class will go missing. Pretty interesting if you ask me."

Jessica shrugged, "It's a job for the police or FBI."

" _Right_..." Malcolm mumbled, carrying on to the next one. "Ok, uh, Dan Lewis, he said his wife has been missing for a couple of weeks and he was wondering whether you'd look into it, he'd said that she'd been muttering nonsense every now and then, twitching until one night she didn't come home and he fears the worst."

"Eh, maybe. Sounds like some drug kind of thing...I'll give him a call later on. It's better than not doing a case, I need some money." Malcolm beamed at her answer, placing the other two back on the desk and handing over the torn piece of paper, Jessica took hold of it, shoving it in her jean pocket and heading to her drawers to grab tomorrows clothes, she didn't bother with pyjamas because she was usually too drunk to bother changing so she just planned on borrowing Trish's in the mean time. "Thanks for this." Jessica held up the paper and he shrugged.

"It's my pleasure, do you mind if I crash here tonight? I have my brother around my place and he's not exactly a good guest." Malcolm was nervous to ask and Jessica could tell by the way he rubbed the nape of his neck avoiding her eyes. She was hesitant, glancing down at her bed, then she realised Malcolm spent more time there than she did and he'd been working all day, it was only fair seem as she wasn't paying him yet.

"Go ahead, just don't eat in it, if I find a crumb in it when I actually start sleeping in it again...which I don't know when that is...but when I do I don't want to find any crumbs, _understood_?" 

Malcolm smiled, nodding quickly indicating he understood. "Got it, no food in the bed. If you need help on that case tomorrow just call and I'll be right there."

Jessica gave him a quick smile and nodded, "I know, now I need a drink so I'll see you whenever...you can stay here as long as your brother is still in the city, I doubt I'll be coming home anytime soon, Trish seems to want me to stay." 

Malcolm muttered something under his breath as Jessica snatched up her jacket, tugging it over her shoulders as she picked up tomorrows clothes. If Malcolm had been any further away she wouldn't have caught the fact that he was saying something under his breath but she snapped her head up at him, giving him her disapproval eyes, locking them onto Malcolm to make him uncomfortable and it seemed to be working, the boy was squirming under her stare.

"What was that?"

Malcolm visibly gulped, a little sweat beaded on his forehead, he'd got on Jessica's bad side before and she'd been furious at him but he didn't bother ignoring her question, she'd only press on until he'd spilt it. "I-I was just saying that it's not surprising she wants you to stay...I've only met her once but I-I can see that she cares about you, like you know, _a lot_." Malcolm shrugged, eyes lowered to the floor waiting for Jessica's reaction to his words but when nothing came he looked up Jessica's face was neutral.

"I care about her a lot too, that's why I don't argue when I know she wants me to stay...it makes it easier for me to protect her. Night, Malcolm." Jessica told him before slipping out of her door, not bothering to lock it behind her seem as Malcolm would be staying in it, she just hoped he wouldn't throw some lame party or have sex in her bed. She stuffed tomorrows clothes into her bag, it stuck out seem as the bag was only small but she huffed it off and headed for her regular bar.

* * *

Trish was serving up the spaghetti and meatballs when Jessica came in, the brunette staggering slightly showing Trish she was just a little drunk but she smiled nonetheless knowing drinking was Jessica's way of coping with things. Although she wished she didn't. Trish had been planning on telling Jessica that she'd invited Mandy over too seem as the girl asked if she could spend the night seem as her place was being occupied by some workers tonight - Trish gladly said that Mandy could stay, the woman had been working with her for three years now - but the moment Jessica stumbled into the room hiccuping lightly, her brown eyes sparkled as she saw Trish placing the extra meatballs on Jessica's plate.

"This is why you're my best friend...you know exactly how much I love meatballs!" Jessica was never usually this drunk but it seemed she'd lost count of the amount of drinks and Trish felt her cheeks heat up when her eyes flickered to Mandy who'd shifted her glasses up to her eyes, Jessica followed the blondes gaze and let out a groan, kicking off her shoes. " _Trish_ , you've got to be kidding me...I think I'm just going to head back to mine, I can tell Malcolm to shift his ass."

Jessica lazily bent down to pick up her shoes and started back towards the door but Trish had dropped the bowl of meatballs carefully on the side so they wouldn't fall, and moved in a few quick steps in front of Jessica holding her shoulders, searching her eyes. Jessica looking a little pissed but a little too drunk to be looking like anything else.

" _Stay_ , I said Mandy could stay the night, she needs somewhere to crash. Besides, you're in no state to head back to yours now, how much have you drunk?" Trish said a hint of worry in her voice as her eyes travelled down Jessica's body, the brunette had leaned into her touch watching Trish and sighing. Trish cringed at the stench of alcohol coming off of Jessica, the ashy smell drifting up her nose too and she let her hands slide down from Jessica's shoulders to her hands. "Go and shower, it'll sober you up enough to eat your food without getting it all over the place."

"I didn't know Jessica was staying here?" Mandy chirped in, she'd been watching the two with interest, annoyed that Trish hadn't let Jessica just head back to her own place but she didn't comment on it. Both Trish and Jessica looked at her and Jessica's face seemed to burn red, removing her hands from Trish's hold and leaving to make her way to the shower.

"Uh, yeah. She stays a few times a week...I like the company." Trish told her, giving a little shrug, glancing over at Jessica before she vanished into the bathroom, she finished up dishing the food, placing Jessica's in the microwave and passing Mandy hers and sitting across from her audio assistant and tucking into her food humming happily, "I haven't had this since Jessica left."

"Why did she leave? It's just you've never spoke about it before...I've asked but you'd never say." Mandy asked curiously, Trish paused, swirling her fork around the spaghetti but not putting it in her mouth.

She remembered how her heart felt like it was being trampled on when someone asked her where that brunette she was always with was. It hurt, a lot. Trish could remember coming home, thrilled to tell Jessica that she'd been promoted to a bigger recording studio and searching the whole apartment. She'd checked Jessica's closet when she feared the worst and she remembered the sinking feeling in her chest when she'd found her closet scraped of all signs that Jessica had lived there. Trish remembered the number of times she'd called Jessica praying and yelling for her to pick up or reply to her messages, she was so confused and her heart had practically been crying from pain, she felt abandoned. But she didn't give up, she hired the best private investigator she knew and kept tabs on Jessica when she'd found her.

"Trish?" 

Mandy's voice pulled her from thoughts, the blonde realised she'd been quiet for a couple of minutes, clearing her throat when she came back to reality. "Uh, she was trying to protect me like always." Trish carried on eating although she didn't quite feel like it anymore. Mandy grunted at Trish's words making Trish glanced up to see the brunette had returned to her food but Trish wanted to know what the grunt had been about. "What was that grunt about?"

Mandy raised her eyes, placing her fork down in her food and sighed, "I just mean...that's a pretty lame excuse for just up and leaving, I've seen you practise in the studio you can handle yourself when you need too, plus I think it's was pretty crappy of her to leave you like that, I was there when she was gone, you wouldn't open up, you'd be gloomy one day, angry the next, upset after that...she really hurt you leaving like that and as soon as she shows her face again you welcome her with open arms like she'd never left."

Trish felt a wave of protectiveness wash over her at Mandy's words, she knew Jessica's legitimate reason to protect her was real, it was the only to keep her safe from Kilgrave. Trish sighed, "You should stop there, Mandy...Jessica never _wanted_ to leave, it was just...just her only option to keep me out of it." Mandy saw the look in Trish's eyes and gave a slight nod, knowing not to over step the line.

"This is pretty good, how did you learn to make it like this?" Mandy mumbled, shoving a meatball into her mouth looking up at Trish who'd done the same, swallowing quickly to replying without having her mouth full.

"Well Jessica told me to add this spice to the food, which would seem like it wouldn't go well but it worked out, it's like a traditional meal for us to have when we're together. When was the last time you had this?"

Mandy thought for a second then shrugged, "Not quite sure, I doubt it was that long ago but I've got an awfu-"

"It's _so_ cold!" Jessica exclaimed coming out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around her and if she wasn't in front of people Trish was positive she'd had fainted right then and there, her face heating up more than it ever had before and her stomach turning into a bundle of knots at her drunken friend. Trish felt the fork slip from her hand it clanging on the plate, Mandy had already turned to Jessica and covered her eyes immediately.

"Dude! Get some clothes on!" She squealed, turning away and Trish could see Jessica roll her eyes from there but she was too tense to even have a reaction to the the two girls bickering; she didn't know whether to carry on eating or guide Jessica to her bedroom so that she didn't just drop the towel right there. "Is she gone yet?" 

Trish's eyes snapped to Mandy, struggling to clear her throat because it had became so dry, the saliva that was in her mouth moments ago evaporated.

"N-no," Trish managed, "Jess, uh go and borrow my pyjamas g-get changed your foods getting cold." 

Trish could still feel her cheeks burning and she prayed Mandy hadn't noticed but the girl was too busy focusing back on her food trying to ignore whatever the brunette was doing. Trish watched Jessica until she closed the bedroom doors, grumbling under her breath about Mandy, Trish couldn't help but feel slightly relieved, her heart rate returning to it's normal rate, not trying to escape from her chest anymore. She took a breath before taking another mouthful of her food, doing her best not to think about Jessica but she couldn't help it. All she could picture was Jessica in the towel and she felt like a creep.

"How about we watch a movie? I-uh, I'm not feeling too hungry right now." Mandy seemed to be happy about her decision getting up quick and heading over to the trash with her plate, scrapping the little remains she had left into the bin, Trish following her in pursue. "We'll see whats on, I don't really have many dvds, I usually buy them online nowadays."

Trish heard the bedroom doors slide open as she dropped down on the couch, Mandy joining her, deciding to sit beside her Trish had an itching feeling that Jessica wouldn't like that but she didn't say anything...Mandy was a guest after all. Trish flicked on the TV, clicking movies and a whole selection came up, something catching Mandy's eye instantly, making the girl screech in excitement. "Oh! Oh! Me before you! Me before you! I love that film so much, please can we watch it?!"

Trish smiled brightly in excitement, she'd finally found someone who loved that movie as much as her, "Are you kidding me?! I've tried to get Jessica to love this movie as much as me since it was released! I've finally found someone to watch it with, not going to lie though...I'll probably end up bawling, it's usually how I am once this movies over."

Mandy giggled, "Me too, especially the end, ugh it pulls my heart!"

"I know right!" Trish laughed happily, Jessica had appeared in the doorway to see the two girls sat close squealing in excitement about a stupid movie and she frowned, she felt like an elephant was sat on her chest, she thought she would always be Trish's number one - as childish as it sounded - but seeing the pair giggling over some movie she hated because it was too sappy for her, made her jealous, it made her wish she loved the movie. Jessica stepped into the room, Trish's attention going from Mandy to Jess as soon as she walked in, the blonde smiling up at her and Jessica kept on walking until she met the single couch dropping down on it to eat her food. "You don't mind if we watch it, do you?"

Jessica shoved a meatball in her mouth, eyes on the screen but she could feel Trish's and Mandy's on her. "Go ahead." She mumbled through the food in her mouth, she didn't really care about being polite, it wasn't really her thing. Trish was hesitant to press play when she noticed Jessica's behaviour but she was usually like that when it came to other people being around, so she pressed play with one more cautious look to Jessica but she seemed happy enough digging into her spaghetti so she turned back to her movie. Jessica shifted on her seat, she could basically feel herself sobering up and she hated it, wishing she could stay drunk a little longer until the movie finished so she could just flop down on the bed and fall asleep. Jessica's eyes drifted to Trish as the movie started up, there was a little smile on her face as she watched Emilia Clarke play her character to perfection, Jessica only knew her from _Game Of Thrones_ but their was no denying her beauty.

 

Jessica had remained stone faced through the entire film, getting up every now and then for more snacks, the other girls asking for her to fetch them something seem as they were glued to their seats and every time Jessica would roll her eyes but get them it anyway. She was almost certain that at some point she'd throw up but she didn't really care. By the time the movie was finished the two girls were crying just like they said they would be, Jessica sighed getting to her feet, glad the movie was over, she didn't hate it, it was wasn't her type of movie, she was more of a action, thriller. She liked working out who the killer was in the horrors and she just simply enjoyed the action ones. Trish wiped her eyes with the box of tissues she'd grabbed from her side at some point, her and Mandy sharing them as they wiped their eyes, muttering how sad it was and how it was such a fantastic movie. Jessica cleared up the mess of rubbish she'd left on the coffee table, not wanting to leave Trish to do it, she might still be a little tipsy but she had respect for this being Trish's place not her own.

"I'm going to bed." Jessica announced after throwing all the wrappers away, Trish glanced up at her, Mandy too. It wasn't late, around ten but Jessica didn't feel like hanging around for another sappy movie.

"You never go to bed this early...come on, the next movie can be your choice." Trish offered, sensing something was off but Jessica shook her head and Trish's eyebrows furrowed together.

"No, I've got to look into this case tomorrow, it's best I get some sleep...I'll see you tomorrow." Jessica said, moving from the doorway towards the bedroom just behind them, pulling open the doors and closing them behind her and letting out a huff when she entered the room, getting hit with the familiar scent of Trish's candles, the sweet cherry scent filling her senses as she dropped down in her side of the bed, leaving space on the right side for Trish. Jessica set her alarm to get up a little earlier than Trish to head out and get an early start on her case. She didn't want to be stuck in the apartment with Mandy in the morning, she'd rather jump off a building. Not that she'd die seem as she was much stronger than most people, she healed faster too.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Trish woke up to an empty bed, slamming her hand down on her alarm as it played a repetitive tune, grumbling herself awake like she did every morning but nevertheless she shifted herself into a sitting position, looking down beside her expecting to find a snoring Jessica like she had the previous morning but the bed was empty and Trish's eyebrows knitted together, Jessica never woke up early and even if she did she'd usually get Trish up so she could make her some breakfast. She felt a wave of déjà vu at her missing friend Jessica always managed to vanish, she pulled the blanket off of her lap and threw her legs over the edge of the bed, getting to her feet. Trish could remember going to bed the night before, pausing before she actually climbed into bed because of how cute she thought Jessica looked curled up in a ball, the quilt screwed up in a ball in her fist. It was nice to see that Jessica was sleeping without nightmares again. She wondered if she'd find the brunette rummaging through her cupboards for the pop tarts, that was usually what Jessica would do in the mornings when seh didn't wake Trish, but when she slid open her bedroom doors, hearing a rustle from the kitchen, smiling because she thought she'd found Jessica instead she walked in on Mandy pouring herself a bowl of breakfast. The girls face seemed to light up at Trish's entrance, stopping mid pour, leaving the bowl half full.

"Good morning!" She beamed, Trish noted that Mandy was a morning person like her, able to wake up quickly after leaving bed whereas Jessica tended to haul herself around all day until she's fully awake, grunting about wanting coffee or a good drink. Trish gave her assistant a quick smile, eyes searching the room, sticking her head back out into the living room, sweeping the area but frowned when she looked back to Mandy who'd resumed her breakfast.

"Morning, uh Mandy have you seen Jess this morning?"

Mandy pulled a face and shrugged, rolling the bag of cereal back up and placing it back in the box before sliding it back in it's place in the cupboard. "No, I thought she'd still be sleeping. She doesn't look like a morning person, is she not in with you?"

Trish sighed and shook her head, moving around the kitchen island to grab the bread from it's holder, dropping a piece into the toaster. "She usually _is_ still sleeping...I'll give her a call after breakfast, see where she's wandered off to." Trish decided, although she worried it was rare that Jessica would just up and leave unless it was something important. "Are you ready for work?"

Mandy swallowed the mouthful of _Special K_ in her mouth so she could talk, "Yeah, I've just got to change and I'll be ready."

"I'll drive you, I'll just drop you here after work and you can drive your car back to yours." Trish told her, glancing at the toast as it popped up indicating it was finished and Trish snatched it up, taking a bite. "I'm going to change, see you in a bit." She headed out of the kitchen leaving Mandy to her breakfast, she'd already chosen what she would wear today before she went to bed last night. Her best blue jeans, a grey top and scarf and not forgetting her red leather jacket. It was basic but she wasn't planning on doing anything fancy and all her meetings had been pushed to next week so she thought she'd relax a little more this week. Trish glanced around her room, hating Jessica's absence the feeling making her a little lonely, she just hoped Jessica hadn't decided to up and skip town again. She nibbled her last bit of toast and fumbled around her room for where she'd put her phone, finally finding it shoved in her bedside table; no messages from Jessica, no calls either. Just a bunch from her manager but she'd just call him back after her show later on. Trish scrolled until her thumb stopped on Jessica's number and she pressed call, lifting the phone to her ear, a hand placed on her hip.

It rung for what felt like five minutes before Jessica actually picked up, Trish sighing with relief at the sound of Jessica's voice. "Trish, what is it?"

Trish felt like yelling at her for leaving without telling her or at least leaving a note especially after what happened last time but she just took a breath and spoke in a calm manner, "Where are you? I woke up and found you'd left...is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything's fine, I just felt like making an early start on this case," Jessica said it with such ease that Trish couldn't tell if that was the truth or not. She knew she'd found a case to take but she'd never started early in the morning for a case, it just wasn't who she was and yet here she is leaving early in the morning just to get started. Jessica noticed the silence so she carried on. "I think this woman was involved in some big drug thing...if I start earlier it just means I get the case closed quicker and I get my money faster. Besides, this is still being a hero right?"

Trish sat on the edge of her bed, looking down at her lap. "Yeah, I guess...you'll be careful though right? Drug businesses can turn bad real quick and you're not bulletproof Jess."

Jessica smiled at Trish's worry for her, usually by now the blonde would be opting to join her and help out all she could, "I'll be as careful as I usually am...I've got Malcolm helping me, hopefully he'll be useful and know how to not get himself killed." Trish smirked at that, she could imagine Jessica scolding Malcolm every time he did something wrong, it would be comical.

"Well I'll be around after work, I want to come by and see how things are going...make sure you're not hurt. Plus I should probably get to know Malcolm better seem as he does work for you, I'd like to know whose risking their life for you...he doesn't have like a _thing_ for you or something, does he?" Trish asked curiously, getting her answer when she heard a disgusted sound on the end of the phone, picturing the brunette screwing up her face at the suggestion.

"No, god no Trish, he's a friend and that is all, I saved him once, now he's bent on saving me. God, you've always got to think about that side of things, haven't you?" Jessica grumbled, disapproving of Trish's suggestion. 

Trish let out a little giggle, "I can't help but be curious, you'd ask the same question but you'd put it in a different context because I know what you're like, Jones." 

"Alright well I've got to go and question some guy, I'll see you later and please don't bring Mandy around my place, I've seen enough of that woman." Jess told her, Trish rolled her eyes, she never understood why Jessica disliked Mandy so much, she could remember the disgust on Jessica's face when she looked at them before going to bed last night. Then again her assistant didn't like Jessica very much either and she was sure if Mandy wasn't friends with her then she'd be one of those people who didn't support Jessica going around the city saving people. Which made Trish feel a little mad but she brushed it off noting that Mandy _was_ her friend. 

"I'll drop her back to mine to get her car after work and then I'll head over, is that alright?" Trish said, just having to make sure seem as Jessica could be fussy at times.

"Great, I'll see you whenever you finish up. Malcolm is practically glowing in excitement at meeting you, so be prepared to meet a fan."  Jessica informed her and Trish just smiled, she could imagine him listening to the call with a broad smile, she gave one little laugh before hanging up the phone, eyes flickering to the clock and her eyes widened at the time, just at the same time Mandy was knocking on the glass.

"Trish? Are you ready? We're going to be late if we don't leave now." Trish tossed her phone on the bed and quickly yanked off her pyjama top.

"Uh, not quite yet. Just give me a second, I'll be right out!" Trish called back, she'd usually have time to take a quick shower but she'd just have to wait until she got back from Jessica's. Trish tugged on her jeans, wiggling to make them slip on quicker and jumping to make sure they were on right and shaping her butt good, then she hurriedly pulled her jacket over her shoulders, put on a pair of black heels and grabbed her phone, letting out a tired breath when she opened to door to Mandy waiting on the couch holding out a pack of gum, she was already dressed in her usual work clothes.

"Gum? I figured we wouldn't have time for you to brush your teeth."

"You're a life saver, Mandy." Trish breathed as she took two pieces of gum, doing her best to make her breath smell fresh and she took hold of her bag, grabbed her keys and they were out of the door with fifteen minutes to get to the building in time to set up Trish Talk and be on the air by nine. Mandy seemed pretty chuffed at the compliment, smiling brightly as she kept up with Trish.

* * *

Jessica had been digging for hours, the man had gave her access to search his house for any clue they might find about his wife's whereabouts which so far had led to nothing, the woman had left no sign of any drugs or any odd objects here and there. It was as though she just decided to up and leave, which seems like something that could happen but something told Jessica this wasn't one of those times, her husband had said she'd been rambling stuff over and over as though she was slowly losing her mind. It had to be a drug and Jessica wanted to know what one and how the woman had started taking it. But the only thing they'd gotten out of the search was a couple homemade brownies that the man had been making, Jessica had to force herself to bite back the amusement and just eat the treat the poor man was giving her. Jessica swung open her apartment door, lucky she hadn't broken it again and stopped as she saw Trish sat on her desk, waiting, like she had a little while ago. Jessica felt her heart leap just at the sight of her best friend, it was rare Trish wore no make-up and it had felt like a long time since she'd seen her without any on and she'd forgotten how naturally beautiful her best friend was, she wasn't pale like Jessica, she had a tint of colour in her cheeks that always ended up being covered by foundation but Jessica had always smiled when she saw Trish's rosy cheeks, she wasn't quite sure why.

"Finally, I was wondering when you'd return. I thought you'd been kidnapped or something crazy like that." Trish sighed, pushing off the desk and stepping forward towards Jessica who placed her keys on the desk and smirked at Trish, not believing her.

"No you didn't, if you did I'd have a thousand missed calls right now and a search party out for me," Trish smiled at how well the brunette knew her, it had happened before, Jessica didn't come home one night and by morning Trish had sent a search party out for her only for Jessica to turn up with a hangover grumbling that everything was too bright. Jessica glanced over her shoulder to see whether Malcolm had followed her in or just went home but he was stood behind her, wide-eyed and a wide smile on his lips. "Right, Trish meet Malcolm, Malcolm, Trish."

Malcolm lurched forward extending a hand, Trish backing towards Jessica slightly at his eagerness but shook his hand giving him a light smile. "I'm a big fan of Trish Talk, Jessica tells me your amazing."

Jessica felt like Malcolm had thrown her under the bus after that one, eyebrows shooting up, face running red as she gaped at him as though he'd spilt a secret she didn't want coming out. "I-I didn't say that, I mean yeah, she's amazing but I say that everyone's amazing like...like uh, your amazing, I'm amazing, w-we're all just amazing. Let's just move on from this."

Trish did her best to hide her amused smile, liking the way Jessica got all flustered, eyes avoiding hers and hands shoved in her pockets she almost felt a blush rise on her own cheeks. Trish looked back to Malcolm who looked perplexed by the way Jessica was acting, clearly not noting the fact that she rarely ever compliments someone and the fact she'd told Malcolm Trish was amazing was a big deal. Jessica still refused to meet anyone's eyes shying away to her kitchen to grab a drink from the fridge.

"So Malcolm, you're helping Jess out?" Trish asked, sitting back on the desk she knew if Jessica was to sit on her desk around her place she'd have told her to get off but seem as Jessica didn't exactly care about her furniture, she just waved it off. The brunette was known for putting her feet on whatever furniture was in front of her anyway. Malcolm moved to sit down on the orange couch, not Trish's favourite colour but Jessica found it cheap.

"Yeah, I mostly arrange the jobs that come up, put them in a pile from interesting to ones Jessica would actually _consider_ taking up rather than tossing it aside," Malcolm told her, resting his elbows on his knees, looking over at the talk show host as she glanced over to see what was taking Jessica so long. But her eyes soon drifted back to Malcolm's to show she was listening. "But I uh, offered to help out today, the place was pretty big and I...I know where a drug addict might have hid their drugs. Although turns out there was no drugs."

"Maybe not but that woman was rambling to herself, according to the husband she'd been drifting lately. It had to be some kind of drug, maybe she was taking it before she got home." Jessica called from the kitchen, the two looked over at her as she came back into the living room with a glass and whiskey.

"It could be some kind of medication experiment, sort of like what happened to Simpson in a way. They could be trying out medication illegally on customers and it could have caused her to go a little insane." Trish suggested, she hated the effect a single pill could have on someone, thinking back to when she used to take them on a daily basis made her feel queasy. Jessica looked at her like she was a genius, bottle in hand as she stood closely beside the blonde, not bothering to tell her to get off of her desk.

"And when the drugs didn't have the effect that someone was expecting, they got rid of her...or kept her tied up to test other drugs on." Jessica beamed excitedly, she was always so wondered about how smart Trish was when she barely even attended their school because of her acting career, although Trish's mum did get Trish on set tutors some days. Jessica held out the bottle for Trish but she shook her head. "Come on, you've got to reward that smart mind of yours."

Trish wanted to but she knew she couldn't, she was driving. "I'll get pulled over and if they take a breathalyzer test, it'll be all over the news."

Jessica groaned, "I hate that you're so famous sometimes, although it's handy when you want to get into a restaurant or a first class on a plane." She muttered, taking a swig from the bottle, not bothering with the glass anymore. Malcolm had been glancing between the two watching their exchanges and was slightly baffled by it, he couldn't tell if the chemistry between them was sexual tension or if he was just imagining things. He'd seen Jess around people she'd liked the look of but he'd never, not once, seem her get all flustered the way that Jessica had earlier and Jessica was never soft and playful but here he was watching her smile so warmly as she looked at Trish, nudging the blondes shoulder before she took another gulp of her whiskey.

"So you've known each other a while?"

The two girls snapped out of their little moment and turned to Malcolm, Jessica letting Trish answer, "Since we were fourteen."

"Yeah, Trish's mum brought me home for publicity...something about getting their name off of the previous headlines over the newspapers." Jessica mumbled beside her, her hatred for Trish's mum clear in the way she spoke. Trish shared that hatred, her mother had been making attempts to see her for years, sending her drunken messages but Trish just denied them every time. She only needed Jessica in her life.

"You've been friends for _that_ long? I can barely remember the name of my friends back when I was fourteen...most of them were just assholes anyway, they didn't have respect for anything." Malcolm shrugged, frowning as he thought of his old friends.

"Trish was the first one to know about my... _abilities_ , she stumbled into her bathroom when I was holding up a tonne of marble...pretty awkward." Jessica smirked, her mind flashing back to that moment, remembering the look on Trish's face when she saw her and how she attempted to lift the stone the way Jessica had. "She called me a freak."

Trish cut in, quick to defend herself, "In a good way!" 

Jessica chuckled at the blondes response, she knew she was going to say it. Malcolm seemed fascinated by the tale, he'd been bugging her about who'd been the first to know about her special skills, he'd basically been wanting to know about everything telling her how he was reading about the stories of how the big green guy and his friends got theirs. All Jessica had told him was that they'd came from some freak car accident, she never said anything more than that.

"I bet that was so cool knowing you had a best friend with those kind of skills, who was the first to spill about them?" Malcolm asked, leaning towards the females as they looked at him, both had an eyebrow arched at how interested he was by it all. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"I did, now stop being nosy. You don't need to know anything else."

Malcolm sighed but didn't carry on, slumping back on the couch starting blankly at the wall. Jessica felt like he was a child having a tantrum something she couldn't stand, children whining over nothing had always bothered her, it was the most annoying thing especially when you were stuck with them on the subway.

"He's just intrigued, Jess. If I were him I would be too." Trish said, glancing at Jessica who was already watching her, eyes falling to where their shoulders were pressed against one another, that nervous feeling approaching in her stomach again. She cleared her throat, standing up straight and stretching her limbs.

"Should we grab some take-out on the way back to yours? I'm feeling like pizza."

Trish rolled her eyes playfully at the brunette's words before her, taking her scarf from off of the desk and wrapping it around her neck, "You're always feeling like pizza."

"That is very true." Jessica agreed, turning to Malcolm who had got to his feet, gathering that this was goodbye until tomorrow. He held out his hand once more to Trish and she shook it gladly giving him yet another small smile.

"It was wonderful to finally meet you, Malcolm. I think knowing the work Jessica does, that we'll be seeing each other sooner than we think." Trish laughed lightly, Malcolm chuckled along with her whilst Jessica waited for them to finish their goodbyes, noting another reason why she didn't like goodbyes, they were always too long and awkward for whoever didn't need to say goodbye; meaning Jessica. "Will you be heading to your own apartment now?"

Malcolm shook his head, "Jessica is letting me stay here whilst she's gone." Trish turned to Jessica with a pearly smile at her friends unexpected kindness, but Jessica quickly chimed in, holding her index finger up.

"No, incorrect. I said until your brother is out of town, you can't just live here."

Malcolm shrugged, "Why not? You practically live at Trish's place anyway. You're only ever here for booze or work...I basically live here more than you." Jessica was frowning now, about to say something but this time it was Trish who spoke up.

"Maybe you should move back in with me? I mean, you basically already have...you just don't have your things in my apartment." Trish said with hope in her voice, she knew what Jessica was like when it came to commitment and moving back in was a lot to ask of her _especially_ when she already feared that she was putting her in danger by just knowing her. But the thought of Jessica moving back in with her made her heart soar with happiness. "And if you like, I can take away my training room and you can have your bedroom back."

"No, I like sleeping in your bed...it's like sleeping on a cloud."

"Fine, then you can just sleep in with me an-"

"But um, what if you have...guests over, if you know what I mean?" Malcolm cut in, he'd been listening to the conversation and now he'd found out that Jessica shared a bed with Trish and liked it, even though she'd been offered to have her own but preferred to stay in with Trish, made it clear to him that this might just be more than friendship between the women. They both glanced at him then back to each other at the question, both suddenly going quiet until Trish spoke up.

"I won't have any. And if by any chance I do, we won't go back to my place." Jessica looked at her with something she couldn't name but just glanced at the ground and nodded.

"Yeah, same."

"So it's official? You'll move back in with me?" Trish couldn't contain the excitement in her voice, waiting until Jessica sighed and nodded, before jumping at the girl with a bear hug, holding her tight whilst squealing happily like a teenage fangirl, making Jessica groan but she held her back, secretly just as excited. "This is going to be just as fun as last time!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so short, I'll be uploading a longer chapter next :) I hope you're enjoying so far! Thank you for reading!

Malcolm had helped Jessica move a box of her things into Trish's place, not that she needed the help but he insisted and she wasn't in the mood to tell him no, so she let him help out. Trish had changed her door scanner the night before, bringing in a man to help set up the scanner to open not just at Trish's thumbprint but at Jessica's too, the blonde hadn't stopped smiling since Jessica had agreed to move back in. Malcolm tailed behind her when they reached Trish's apartment, Malcolm making comments like _I can see why you spend most of your time here_ and _Trish must earn millions_ , as he glanced around eyes wide. Jessica gathered this was the first time he'd seen a place that was so expensive. Jessica smiled briefly as she heard the door unlock at the scan of her thumb, it was oddly satisfying, Trish had told her to bring all her things around whilst she was at work seem as she'd have to stay back until late tonight seem as her manager had called her to have dinner and she couldn't exactly refuse. But before she'd left this morning she'd promised to bring back a bottle of champagne to celebrate the occasion which Jessica didn't refuse, it had been a while since she'd had champagne and she missed it's fizzy taste.

"Whoa," Jessica looked over her shoulder as she heard Malcolm's exclaim, smirking as he admired the place. "I wish I was the one that knew Trish Walker, I mean look at this place, if she'd offered for me to live here I'd say yes in a heartbeat."

Jessica slid the box on the kitchen island, her terrible handwriting scrawled on the side of the box labelled clothes, not that she had many. Malcolm came over putting the other box beside it eyes still scanning the place. Jessica maneuvered around him, used to seeing Trish's and well her apartment now and knowing all the little nooks and cranny's. She could remember when they'd bought it, before all the security and steel enforced doors, it was brand new and on the market. By then Trish could just about afford it, Jessica had been in between jobs offering Trish money when she could but the blonde would always decline, telling her she had way too much of the stuff anyway. Jessica treasured that memory, the way they were both so happy and content with their lives, Trish thriving in the radio business, earning a few awards here and there, Jessica being by her side through most of it she'd even attended an event with the blonde once, she even wore a dress to make Trish happy. Back then things felt simple, before all of Kilgrave's messed up mind games, before people knew who she was. She thought maybe they could go back to that way now, maybe it could be as it was without the drama and chaos of their lives.

Jessica pulled open the fridge, never getting old of the sight of a full fridge, her stomach seemed to agree with her on that rumbling right on queue. "Hey, you hungry?"

Malcolm snapped out of his look of awe and looked at Jessica, giving her a eager nod, he was starving with no job it was hard to afford good food and when Jessica took out a whole bunch of food from the fridge his jaw almost dropped to the floor. It looked delicious even though he'd probably never had half of it. "Damn I wish I lived here, is it like this all the time?"

Jessica shrugged, "Yeah, Trish gets groceries like twice a week seem as I'm here and I would basically eat anything. She orders most of it, but sometimes when she's in the mood to head out, she'll just buy it from the store. She's got some good whiskey too."

Malcolm had snatched up a pot of cheesecake that was something Trish usually ate whilst she went over her next talk show script, Jessica hesitantly lifted her hand as he grabbed it, unsure if Trish would mind but she knew Malcolm probably couldn't afford cheesecake as often as Trish could so she lowered her hand and started to make herself a sandwich. Trish had a couple more cheesecakes left anyway.

"Why didn't you just come and live here once you were back in the city?" Malcolm managed to get out as he stuffed another spoonful of cheesecake in his mouth, Jessica looked up from buttering the fresh bread before glancing back down at it.

"Trish offered but I wouldn't have been safe here anyway and I didn't want to drag Trish into it anymore than she already was, so I said no." Jessica answered, picking up the ham Trish must've bought from the butchers yesterday. "My apartment was basically my office as well, it was work so I felt the need to stay...I used to live here though."

"You _lived_ here? Why in the hell would you move out?!" Malcolm uttered in disbelief but he saw the look on her face and he knew the answer would be Kilgrave. "He really did ruin your life didn't he?" There was a sense of sadness layered in Malcolm's voice, he understood Kilgrave ruined his chances at the life he'd wanted too but he'd completely shattered Jessica's. He couldn't imagine what it must've been like for her.

Jessica remained quite after that, taking a piece of her sandwich and holding one of her boxes with one arm and heading to the bedroom to put her things away, Trish had told her she'd set aside some of her things so Jessica could put her own in there. Jessica always felt terrible about relying on Trish for everything, she always tried to repay her but she knew she never could the blonde would never take her money and she was always shrugging it off as though it was no big deal, but to Jessica it was. Trish gave her everything that was good in her life, happy memories which she thought she'd never have after the accident, a home, friends and family. If it wasn't for Trish Jessica had a feeling she'd have been locked up in a cell years ago. She was halfway done with the unpacking when she heard Malcolm shuffle into the room, he'd already removed his shoes at the door so he didn't ruin the carpet and when he placed a hand on the silk sheets, he longed to lie on them.

" _Please_ can we swap places? This one time I would die to be you." Malcolm sighed, looking over to wear Jessica was sat on the floor placing her clothes in the drawers, folding it so that Trish wouldn't moan about it later and end up folding it for her. Jessica let out a grunt and Malcolm knew that meant he had no chance of taking her place. "What if like...I stayed a couple of nights a week? You sleep in here with Trish right? So maybe if she turned her training room into a spare room, I can stay."

Jessica looked over at him now, an eyebrow raised. "No, this isn't some bed and breakfast Malcolm. I think Trish could just about deal with having me around, I doubt she'd be able to handle you too. I'm almost done with this I'll sort my other crap out in a minute and put them in an empty drawer or something and we can get back to what what I'm being paid to find out."

Malcolm pouted at her response and rolled his eyes heading out of the room to head back over to the kitchen to wait for Jessica there. Malcolm only had to wait another few minutes for Jessica to come out for the other box of case files and shit, then vanish into the bedroom again and reemerge ready to leave, Malcolm wanted to be her for a day off so he could lounge about in Trish's apartment in luxury but he could see Jessica wanted to investigate so he slipped off the stool and followed her to the door obediently.

* * *

Trish had finished Trish Talk at her usual time, she'd been beaming bright today, giving positive feedback to whatever the caller said, even if it was a remark against whatever she was talking about. She felt as though nothing could ruin her mood, she couldn't remember the last time she was this happy, just the thought of coming back to apartment to see it filled with Jessica's things again make her want to squeal in happiness. Usually she'd be irritated that she had to have another meeting, it was something of a regular occurrence and by now all of them were boring to her but not even that could've ruined her mood. She showed up with a smile, her manager greeting her and holding out a chair for her as he usually did. They never usually grabbed dinner when they were on these meetings but this time her manager had ordered for them, food already on the plate before her when she sat down. A full meal, wine and all. Trish glanced over at her manager as he sat opposite her, giving her a smile that she hesitantly returned. Her manager was a tall drink of water, he had piercing blue eyes that always made Trish feel as though he was judging her and a smile that basically screamed that they were whitened often. But he was amazing at his job, she'd found him when he was just starting up as a manager and he was just as good as a professional.

"I bet you're probably wondering why I ordered lunch today, I know we don't usually grab something to eat." He said eyes flickering from the table to Trish multiple times and she suddenly had a sinking feeling when she thought of what this might be. Her first instinct was to get up and leave, make up an excuse before he could actually say that this was a date. But this was her manager, she couldn't just up and leave so she stayed doing her best to not look like she wanted to leave.

"Uh, yeah. We usually discuss business and then leave. I wasn't expecting to eat." Trish answered nervously, reaching out to take a sip of the wine, eyes on the glass so she could avoid his eyes.

"I know, I should've asked if you were hungry...but uh, I guess I didn't know how...we've been working together for a long time and I-I know you're not seeing anyone and I...I just wanted to ask you to lunch, to see how it goes." 

Trish felt completely thrown into the situation, she hadn't agreed to a date, she'd agreed to a one to one meeting she felt like the pressure was on to stay and enjoy the lunch as though it was a planned date. But she just didn't see Jonathon that way, she never got into relationships, it was usually just flings, one night stands, those sorts of things. Trish placed her hands in her lap, looking Jonathon in the eye knowing she couldn't shy away from declining what he was putting on the table.

"Look Jon, I like you, but I don't do the relationship thing...it's just not something I have time for and I...I don't like you like that, I'm sorry." She wanted to be straight forward with him, she knew deep down that she did do the relationship thing, but there was only one persons she truly wanted to be in a relationship and it definitely not a guy. Jonathon's eyes widened at her response, clearly expecting it to have gone another way and Trish felt a little dread creep up, she didn't want him to quit.

"R-right, should've took the signs right...I just thought you were enjoying my company as much as I was enjoying yours and I felt some kind of vibe last time we spoke." Jonathon rushed, flailing his hands about and Trish looking at him in sympathy, not knowing what to do seem as this had gotten pretty awkward.

"I _do_ enjoy your company, I just...I have these um, feelings for someone else." Trish admitted, she'd never said it out loud to anyone else that she liked Jessica more than a friend, mainly because she knew the moment she'd said it out loud it would end up being plastered all over the newspaper. Paparazzi followed her more often than she liked, another reason for her security but she still had to get a new doorman, her current one just let anyone up to her apartment.

"Oh."

His short answered gave her a slight wave of anxiety, wondering if he was going to hit her with a bunch of questions about it but he just looked up at her with a friendly smile, a hint of sadness behind it but she could tell her was happy. "I'm glad you've found someone, Trish."

Trish smiled back, happy he wasn't too upset. "Thank you, a-and I'm sure you'll find someone soon as well. Hey maybe you could hit up my audio assistant, she's single!"

That earn a chuckle from Jonathon, he waved her off at the suggestion. "I'm more into blondes I'm afraid but uh, Mandy's sweet. I've spoke to her about you a couple of times. She likes to call you her best friend, I wasn't actually supposed to tell you that but she adores you."

"Well she does an incredible, just as you do. You don't mind if I head home now, do you? I just, I'm excited to get back Jessica moved back in last night and I need to find some fancy champagne to celebrate." Trish's face brightened once again, it was as though she'd never stopped smiling, getting all giddy as she thought of Jessica. Jonathon straightened his suit, getting to his feet as she did.

"Of course I don't mind, thanks for being honest with me...others would've lead me on," Jonathon muttered, watching as Trish lifted her bag over her head and through her arm. "I've noticed you were practically glowing with happiness when you came in, I guess Jessica was the reason?"

Trish felt her cheeks warm at her words, knowing her make-up wouldn't hide the blush but she gave a short nod, "It's been good having her back, I missed her."

"Well tell her hello from me, have a good night, Trish." Jonathon smiled and Trish came forward to give him a quick hug, thanking him shortly for the food and wine, even though she'd only had a sip of the wine and none of the food. She knew a place that sold the best champagne near here, expensive but it was some of the best champagne Trish had ever had. Trish wondered if Jessica would still be out investigating seem as she was usually always out late when she had a case that fascinated her, but that just left her more time to tidy up the place a little bit, she could barely remember the last time she'd vacuumed the apartment, mainly because it hardly ever got filthy but she knew it was about due a clean.

 


End file.
